The Game's Aftermath
by kenshingirlxoxo652
Summary: Before finding out she's pregnant with Sasuke's baby, he leaves Kagome to get revenge on Itachi for his clan. So, Kagome sets off on a journey to find her baby daddy. Sequel to Dangerous Games.
1. Chapter 1

Her heart pounded in her ears as her stomach tied in knots.

No! She refused to believe it!

Never mind the fact all the proof she needed was in her hands, in his hand writing.

_**"Dear my beautiful Kagome,**_

_**We can't see each other again. Not until I fulfill my destiny. I need to revenge my clan, my darling. When I am done- although I do not know when that will be- I will come for you, and we will continue our plans to make a village and raise a family. I love you with all my ice cold heart, but there is a piece of me that will never be filled if I don't kill Itachi. I can't open the door to my future without shutting the door to my past. Forget me. Live and love Naruto. He's loud, obnoxious, and annoying-but he must love you. When I come back for you… if it is me you no longer love… I will understand. But do not feel guilty if you do happen to fall for Naruto. With these words, I –Sasuke Uchiha- leave you to live your life free of making love with an enemy of your village in the forest behind your friend's backs. I will always love you and I will always cherish our memories together.**_

_**Your avenger,**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha."**_

Kagome was faintly aware of Sakura's soothing words meant to comfort her, yet could barely hear the words spoken over her own heartbeat. Her hands shook so violently that she dropped the flimsy piece of paper in her hands. The piece of paper that had, for sure, changed her whole life.

This wasn't like the first time Sasuke left. No, this was… more permanent. Final. And…. She had a baby. Sasuke's baby. That he wouldn't be there raise. Because… because he'd just left.

She clenched her jaw in anger and stood to punch the wall in front of her. _All because of his stupid revenge! Damn you Sasuke, damn you!_

As one lone tear trailed down her cheek, it was like something inside of her snapped. She pulled her fist back and pounded the wall once. Twice. Repeatedly as she sobbed uncontrollably while her hands

flew back and forth, back and forth, repeatedly abusing the denting wall.

Sakura looked at her broken friend with pity. "Oh, Kagome…."

Kagome snapped her body around to face the pink haired kunoichi. "Don't do that!" She hissed. "Don't... Don't look at me like that… Like I'm some broken woman with no hope left! I- I'm not… I'm not broken…." The sob that followed betrayed her words and she cursed.

Kagome stared at the ground miserably. "I… I don't have the luxury of being broken…" Her lip quivered as she looked Sakura in the eyes. "I have a baby, don't I?" Her voice cracked.

Kagome glanced out the open window, as the sun shone over the great village on Sunagakure. As she was seeing the beautiful sunrise, she had a revelation.

She gasped. "Why didn't I think of that earlier?" She exclaimed.

Sakura stared warily at her. "Do what...?"

Kagome grinned largely. "I'll find Sasuke, and I'll tell him! That's all I have to do, and... He'll have to listen..." She balled her hand into a tight fist. "He'll have to..." She whispered.

Sakura threw her hands up in exasperation. "Kagome, no! That's crazy! They'll lock you up for _treason_!"

"I don't care! Konaha can do whatever it wants with me!" Her eyes watered. "B-but... Sasuke is my _home_. Can't you see that, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's lips tightened in a deep grimace. "I understand, but... Kagome... Our team..."

Kagome sighed. "You'll all be okay. You still have each other. And Sasuke and I still love you all... Just, from a distance..." She jumped as a knock sounded from the door.

She whipped her head to Sakura. "What did you do?"

Sakura averted her gaze. "I-I didn't know what else_to_ do, so I told Naruto, and he told Gaara... That's probably them at the door..."

Kagome hissed. "God _damn it_, Sakura! Now I can't make a clean-"

"Yes you can!" Sakura interrupted frantically. Another knock sounded. "I'll distract them! Quick, go out the window!" Kagome nodded and kissed Sakura's cheek.

"Thank you so much, Sakura-chan!" Kagome grabbed Sasuke's letter and stuffed it inside her yellow bag, yanking it on as she opened the window and jumped out.

Sakura shook her head and ran to the door. She snatched out a kunai. "Be safe, Kagome-chan..."

She kicked the door open and charged.

* * *

It was night when Kagome finally decided to rest. She honestly hadn't gotten too far. She had to avoid all the main roads, which also happened to be the short roads.

Kagome scrutinized her surroundings with tired blue eyes. An alley, where thugs would most likely be.

_"Orochimaru has scouts everywhere, Hime-san."_

Kagome fought the smile that attempted to break onto her face. What better place to place scouts than a dark alley way where they couldn't be detected?

Kagome's head snapped up as she heard the crunch of sand meeting someone's shoes.

Someone is coming!

She scrambled behind the nearest object.

_Yuck! A garbage can..._ Kagome pinched her nose and made a face. As the person drew nearer, Kagome made sure to breath silently.

She almost gasped as the moonlight shone on who the intruder was.

Sasuke! She made a move to leap into his arms, when she heard the footsteps of another. She didn't know who it could be, so she thought it best to stay hidden for the time being. Which,was a good decision on her part. The other person turned out to be Orochimaru himself.

_There's no telling what kind of sick things he'd do to me and my baby... _She cupped a hand around her stomach protectively.

A cold smile played at Orochimaru's lips. He looked directly into the glowing red eyes in the shadows of the dark ally.

"Why, hello there, Sasuke." He drawled. The pair faintly listened to the hoots and shouts of a few drunken citizens as they stumbled through the area. When he could no longer hear the drunks, he continued. "So, my pet, any eventful news?"

Sasuke blinked lazily from his position against the rough brick wall, which was opposite of the wall a dumpster. "The Kazekage has-"

Orochimaru gracefully waved a pale hand in the air, silencing the Uchiha. Seeing his apprentice's usual cruel, stoic look, he dramatically sighed. "I care not for politics at this moment. It's all the same, really, quite… dull."

Sasuke blinked, bored.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner. An idea popped in his head. "Sasuke, are you… aware of your old team's presence in this village?"

He grunted. "What about it?"

Orochimaru smiled once again. "Oh, nothing really, I just didn't want them to present itself in an untimely manner and cause mistakes to be made on your part. Especially with the… news of little Kagome's predicament."

Sasuke's eyes flashed as he fought to remain stoic, not to give Orochimaru any indication that he knew what he was talking about. Kagome grimaced. So, the news had gotten out that quickly.

Orochimaru caught the change in Sasuke's stance and inwardly grinned in triumph. He pouted. "It would seem that the loss of her poor, dear Uchiha has struck her yet again. Really, Sasuke, you do love causing little Kagome pain. Even I am not that heartless. Why, one look in those big blue eyes of hers and- whoosh!" His eyes widened. "You're under her spell!" He let his head back as a cackle escaped his lips.

His head snapped back up. "Little Kagome…" He trailed thoughtfully. "I suppose she's not quite so… Little anymore, wouldn't you say, Sasuke? She has blossomed into quite a kunoichi. Much more beautiful than that Haruno girl." Kagome gagged silently.

_Yuck! That's disgusting!_, she thought.

Orochimaru's lip curled as he contined. "There really never was a competition there, was there, boy?" The sannin licked his lips. "I mean, with those hips… and those legs, gosh, they go on and on and on, and let us not forget those nice bo-"

Sasuke growled. His face melded into a fierce glare. "If you touch her…"

Orochimaru's eye glowed with joy. "Then what? What will you do?" He smirked. "You left her, remember? Until you kill Itachi, and that, pet, is quite a while. A woman of her kind could tend to get… lonely. Especially with a-" He gasped, his mouth forming a dramatic "o".

"Oh, silly me… I've said too much."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about, snake?"

Orochimaru tsked. "Now, Sasuke, pet, surely you know that is no way to treat somebody who knows a secret you'd kill to get your hands on. And I must say, it is one juicy secret."

Sasuke growled. "I'm growing impatient, snake…"

Orochimaru laughed. "I care not where your patience lies. The way I see it, I have something you want. And... Unfortunately, pet, I don't intend on giving it to you. So I suppose that leaves you with confronting our dear Kagome, doesn't it? That, or simply not know. Though… If I were you… I would do whatever it took to get this secret."

He headed towards the end of the ally. "I'll expect you and your little team to be in Kumogakure and torturing their leader's brother by Wednesday. Ta-ta!" And he vanished.

Sasuke glared at the ground.

What the hell is he talking about?

He quickly dismissed Orochimaru's words, convincing himself Orochimaru was just trying to get underneath his skin. Even if it was working. Sasuke fought to quickly push his remaining doubts aside.

When really, Sasuke still had a bad feeling. A very, very, bad feeling…

Kagome, seeing that he was now alone, decided she was going to reveal herself when Sasuke flashed out of sight.

"No!" She jumped out from behind the dumpster, desperate to get Sasuke to come back.

"_God damn it, Sasuke_!" She trembled, her eyes overflowing with tears. "I-I was so close..."

_"I'll expect you and your little team to be in Kumogakure by Wednesday!"_

Kagome sniffled, wiping her eyes as she felt her hope return. "A-all I have to do is go to the Land of Lightening! And I'll request an audience with Killer Bee! Not only will I see Sasuke there, but I'll also save Bee!"

Kagome snatched her bag, and once again set off on her journey to find her baby daddy.

* * *

Okay, so, the end was kind of silly, but I couldn't resist... And if the story seems kind of rushed to you... it's because it was. I'm desperate to at least finish _one_ of my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening the hefty door, Kagome's legs trembled with the amount of effort it took to trek into the lively tavern in the Land of the Lightening. She'd been traveling at the _speed_ of lightening, on foot, for days on. She hadn't taken any time to rest, and only ate out of necessity for her child's health. Sunburnt all over and on the verge of collapsing, she'd finally arrived in the Kumogakure on Monday night. The first thing she'd spotted was a tavern/inn.

It was perfect.

Kagome covered her tiny sun burnt ears as loud drunks slurred their words and sloshed their drinks around her, then continued to demand more from the bartender. It didn't help them any that the room was poorly lit, either. She spotted an empty table and sighed with relief. Practically dragging her yellow bag, her hunched body managed to make it to the table before collapsing into the wooden seat.

A waitress was at her side immediately. "Anything to drink?" She gave Kagome an odd look, which Kagome was too tired to notice.

"Water," she rasped. "And I'll take the cheapest thing you have to eat." The girl nodded, and after giving Kagome one more look, she left.

Kagome sagged with relief, dropping her head in exhaustion. She barely registered when it connected with the table.

People's words faded into a distant roar, and her vision blurred into inky darkness. She didn't even notice when her waitress returned with the food and water.

She twitched, barely feeling it when someone lifted her out of her seat. "Lady, this is _not_ the place to pass out in. That's right, up you go. I'll take good care of you, and your raggedy bag, too!"

Kagome moaned, rolling over. She felt the warmth of a body next to hers, and she snapped upright.

Her eyes widened. Where was she? How did she get here? Who was this man?

These were the questions flitting through her mind as she took the moment to observe that there happened to be _three_ people in the room with her. A man next to her, a woman on the other bed, and another man on the couch.

Kagome fought to remain in control.

_Okay, Kagome, you just have to leave! Just go!_

She stealthily placed one foot onto the soft carpet of the hotel room's floor, then leaned slightly to the side, attempting to be as quiet as the wind. Quieter, if she could. This was the moment in which she could apply all the training she'd ever received as a ninja.

She yelped when her wrist was caught in a vice like grip by the man next to her. "God, really, woman? I _just_ fell asleep. What the hell?"

"Dude, Suigetsu, shut the _fuck up_!" ground out the woman.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Go to hell, Karin." She grumbled something unintelligible underneath her breath before turning over. Letting go of her arm, Suigetsu turned his attention back to Kagome. "Look, leave if you want, but I wouldn't if I were you."

Kagome stared at him warily, rubbing her sore wrist. "Why not?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't know?" She shook her head slowly, causing him to smirk at her. "Kagome Higurashi, you are officially a missing nin! Welcome to the club!"

Kagome gasped. "So soon?"

He ignored her. "Though, I feel kind of insulted. They want more for you than they ever wanted for all of _us _combined!" He frowned, glancing at the red headed woman. "I blame that on Karin, though. I wouldn't want her back too badly either."

He ducked as a pillow was tossed his way. Karin, now sitting up, glared fiercely. "I told you _to shut up, Suigetsu_!"

Suigetsu scrambled behind Kagome, using her as a human shield. "No!" He continued to whisper to Kagome, albeit not very silently. "See what I mean? She's a bit-"

Karin jumped out of bed, growling ferociously. "I _dare_ you to finish that, Suigetsu!"

He yelped as she went around the bed, coming to get him. He crawled over Kagome and jumped on the bed previously occupied by Karin. "I could if you'd stop _interrupting_!" Karin, now standing behind a bewildered Kagome, threw another pillow at him. It hit it's mark.

Karin scrutinized Kagome closely. "You're not very smart, _are_ you? You just fell asleep out in the open, for _anyone_ to pick you up! Be glad it was _us_ and not a bunch of perverts." Karin tossed a glare at Suigetsu, who had fallen off the bed with a string of curses. "Except Suigetsu, _he's _as perverted as they come." Kagome stared up at Karin vacantly.

Karin scoffed, crossing her arms. "Like I said, not very smart. Aren't you gonna go take a shower? You're filthy, and you stink too."

Kagome stood, unconsciously breathing in her own scent. She nearly gagged. Nodding vigorously, she replied, "Yes, I think a shower would be best, thanks."

Kagome made her way to the only other door in the room, which she'd guessed was the bathroom. Placing her hand on the handle, she paused, turning back to the arguing pair. "Umm..." She got their attention. "What... are you going to do with me?"

They both frowned. Karin was the one who replied. "Our leader will be arriving in a few moments. We're giving you to him so he can decide what to do with you."

"Don't think of trying to escape, either. Not unless you want your stomach to be smashed." Suigetsu chimed in.

Kagome shut her eyes in submission, and silently opened the door to the small white bathroom. Her feet slapped against the tiles as she entered.

Yanking a towel off it's rack, she sighed.

_So, they know about my baby... I wonder who their leader is... What will he do with me? God, I was so stupid for coming here..._

Undressing, she fought the sobs clawing through her body. She turned the hot water knob and stepped into the steaming shower. She hissed when the hot water scorched her burnt skin. Slowly, though, she got used to it until it was reduced a barely noticeable sting. Scrubbing herself with soap, she watched miserably as the dirt cascaded down her body and into the drain. She shampooed and conditioned her hair, remembering the last time she had bathed was with Sasuke in the springs.

She glared at the white walls. "Well, he's not here now. He never will be. You were a fool for believing he would _ever _be."

Someone knocked on the door before entering. "Hey, you!" It was Karin. "Our leader is here! Get out! Oh, and I'm giving you one of Jūgo's shirts to wear. Just throw your other clothes away." She slammed the door shut, causing Kagome to jump.

_Jūgo must be that man who was on the couch_, Kagome thought.

She sighed, shutting the water off. She yanked open the plastic curtain and quickly dried herself off.

She yanked on the long grey shirt, blushing at how it barely covered her. She shook it off, not caring anymore, and tied her hair up into the towel to dry it off.

She stood in front of the door and braced herself for whoever was out there. She promised herself that _no matter what_, she'd be brave. And she would _never_ let them hurt her child.

She snatched the door wide open, and took confident strides outside.

She froze mid-step when she saw who the leader was.

Karin noticed her and pointed. "That's her leader-sama, that's the girl they want that big reward for." The man turned to face her slowly.

Kagome sobbed. "You!"


	3. Chapter 3

Karin frowned deeply. "You?" She glanced up at her leader. "Sasuke-sama, do you know this girl?"

Sasuke stared coolly down at Kagome before replying. "No. I don't."

From across the room, Suigetsu shrugged. "Maybe we killed her family or something?"

Kagome stared incredulously at Sasuke. He _had_ to be playing dumb. He was playing dumb, right? But why?

Sasuke flickered his gaze towards Suigetsu. "Suigetsu, Karin, Jūgo." They all stood up attentively. Sasuke glanced back at the girl. "Go make preparations for tomorrow while I decide how to best deal with this woman." They all nodded, then left one by one. Karin, who was the last one out, glared venomously at Kagome before shutting the door.

As soon as the door shut, they stood there a moment, frozen. Neither knew what to really say to the other.

It was Sasuke who broke the silence. "Kagome... What are you-"

"What am I doing?" She interrupted boldly. "What are _you_ doing? Forgive me, my brain is a bit foggy, as I'm still a little _shaken_ from being dumped. _Again!_ And this time, I didn't even deserve anything except a_ letter_!"

He averted his gaze. "I... didn't-"

"Shut up!" Her eyes filled with tears, and she chocked on her next words. "What you did was _bullshit_, and you know it! Except this time, it's not just _me_ that you're leaving!" She stomped to where Sasuke stood and snatched his hand, placing it on her stomach. "_Understand_?"

He stood rigidly. "That's what he meant," He whispered. She nodded.

"I was there, too. Behind the dumpster. I heard _everything_. A-and I tried to tell you I was there, but then you... you _left_!"

He frowned. "Kagome, that was last Saturday. Today is Tuesday, and Suigetsu said they found you _last night_. How did you even... There's no _way _you could have gotten from the Sunagakure to here in just a day..."

She looked down at his hand, which was still placed on her stomach. "Did he also tell you they found me passed out on the table?" She looked into his dark eyes. "That's how hard I worked to get to you in time. Not just for me, but for... for our baby..."

Sasuke gathered her in his arms. "What are we going to do?" She sobbed. "This isn't how I wanted this to be... I wanted this to be a happy moment, but it's not. There's so many people who would steal this child's power for themselves... How are we supposed to-"

Sasuke shushed her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "I'll work everything out. I _promise_. I won't ever leave you again."

She pulled away. "That's what you said the _last time _you came back to me, Sasuke! You can't keep feeding me promises and then selling out! That's not how a partnership is supposed to work!"

She breathed heavily. "I need more assurance than your _promise_ now, Sasuke."

He stared at her a long moment, knowing exactly what she was asking. "You want... _that_?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what else there is, Sasuke. I want to trust you this time, but frankly, it seems I can't. If you want to be in my- our- lives, then I need some way to believe it."

He nodded. "I want you to believe me. So... I'll do it. I'll do the Ultimate Love Seal Jutsu."

The Ultimate Love Seal was a jutsu comrades or couples usually did. It was a jutsu that nin did out of absolute and total love. It held you to every promise, and if you went a year without being by the side of person you did the jutsu with, you both gradually got sicker and sicker before dying.

It wasn't a jutsu to be taken lightly, by any means.

Sasuke unsheathed his katana slowly. Kagome held out her arm next his, and Sasuke slashed their wrists. The held their wrists on top of each other, and with their other hands made the jutsu signs necessary.

Simultaneously, they both whispered,**_ "Ultimate Love Seal Jutsu."_**

* * *

**_Kagome clutched her swollen stomach in horror as Sasuke, standing protectively in front of her, stared at Orochimaru coldly with his mangekyo sharingan activated. Orochimaru sat on the floor, on his knees and begging for his life. "S-Sasuke, please, let's talk! I didn't touch a hair on her head, really!"_**

**_It made no difference. _**

**_"You tainted her drink with some experimental shit!" Orochimaru eagerly shook his head, denying the accusation."I only kept you alive for so long so Kabuto would safely deliver my child, but now that seems like a foolish decision on my part. Today is the day you die, snake!" Sasuke slashed down, squirting blood across the walls and on his lover._**

* * *

**_Kagome giggled, thrashing on their bed as Sasuke blew on her belly button. "S-Sasuke, s-stop! You're gonna m-make me pee!" He stopped immediately._**

**_He stared at her warily. "You're not going to wet the bed, are you?" She laughed, smiling at him._**

**_She caressed his cheek gently. "No, I only said that to make you stop."_**

**_The wicked gleam in his eyes returned. "Well, in that case..." She stared in absolute horror as he clenched his hands. "Here. Comes. the Tickle Monster!"_**

* * *

**_"Kagome Higurashi... meeting you as a genin was the best thing that's ever happened to me." He fell on one knee, staring lovingly at her. Her mouth dropped as she scanned the room full of their friends. A.K.A. Team Hebi, newly named Taka. Karin kept stealing secret glances at Suigetsu, who was pretending not to notice. Jūgo stood silently with a small smile on his face._**

**_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Sasuke continued, pulling out a silver ring. "I want you to rule by my side over Team Taka, making a small team eventually into a large village. We'll give our little baby a bunch of brothers and sisters. We'll live a happy life together. Then, when we die in each other's embrace, our eldest child will take over our every success." _**

**_She launched herself into his arms. "Yes!" She cried._**

* * *

**_Kagome gasped as she realized the one laying next to her was not her fiancé, but in fact his older brother._**

**_She stood, then clutched her stomach when the baby kicked. "W-what do you want? Sasuke's looking for you!"_**

**_Itachi nodded solemnly. "I'm aware, and I... want to tell you the truth, Kagome. If not him, then you will do."_**

**_She glanced at her bedroom door warily, fearing her husband to be would come bursting in at any moment. She knew better than to amuse Itachi, but curiosity had gotten the best of her. She sat on the bed. "What truth...?"_**

**_They had no idea Sasuke stood behind the door in a furious rage, listening to every word his brother said._**

* * *

**_She screamed, holding on tighter to Sasuke's hand as she felt the baby crowning. Kagome panted, feeling her lower body starting to numb. "I-I'm losing too much blood, Karin!"_**

**_Karin growled. "Oh, no you don't Kagome! You're having this baby, and you're living to raise him, whether you like it or not! So fucking push!"_**

**_Kagome screamed one more time, and pushed as hard as she could. She slumped with relief when the cry of her first baby met her ears. er half hooded eyes met Sasuke's in relief. "We did it."_**

**_She fell into darkness._**

* * *

**_The tears in her eyes overflowed. "I-I do."_**

**_They kissed fiercely, then hearing the cries of their child, they parted. As they laughed together, Kagome signaled Itachi to hand the baby to them, which he did while smiling. They showered the little boy with butterfly kisses as everyone cheered for them._**

**_Kagome winked at her Bridesmaids and tossed her handful of flowers to them, leaving them to their own devices. She'd never cared much for that tradition anyhow. _**

* * *

**_Kagome, clad in only one of Sasuke's old shirts, walked out of their bedroom and rubbed her eyes tiredly. S_****_eeing the faint candlelight, s_****_he trekked into the living room and sighed. _**

**_"Sasuke, come to bed with us. I know you're tired, because I am too." He shook his head._**

**_"I can't, Kags, this village isn't going to plan itself." She rolled her eye and threw her hands up in exasperation._**

**_"Would you at least like some tea?" She pressed gently._**

**_He nodded, and signaled her over. He kissed her passionately, still managing to make her dizzy with desire._**

* * *

**_Both old and withered with age, they held each other as they took their final breaths in this world. Their children all had homes and families of their own, which were all sleeping peacefully and unaware of their parent's and grandparent's passing into the spirit world. That day, all of Village Taka mourned for their losses._**


	4. Chapter 4

A fair distance away, the little girl watched in awe as a boy her age practiced his lightening jutsu with ease. He practiced the same jutsu over and over again, causing her to start daydreaming as she watch a pair of doves fly away together.

In her daze, she didn't notice when the little boy had stopped practicing and had snuck up behind her. She jerked in surprise with a yelp when he tugged on one of her black pigtails playfully.

She stared up at him in shock as he smirked at her. "What do you think your doing here?" he asked.

She looked away, blushing. "I-I was training, and then I heard you training too... I thought I'd come see who it was..." He laughed and flopped down beside her under the lush green tree.

"Yea, well, for a ninja you sure do daydream a lot. You should be more observant." She nodded dejectedly.

"That's what everyone says..." She inhaled, then looked at him with a large smile. "But, someday I'll make a great ninja!"

He blinked at her sudden change in attitude. After a moment of thought, he decided that for some strange reason, he really liked this girl. "I'm... Sasuke Uchiha."

The girl blinked her large blue eyes. "That's funny..."

He scowled. "I didn't choose it, okay? My great gramps was raised when he was a big hot shot around the village, and he really admired him. So they named me Sasuke."

She giggled, and waved her tiny hands frantically. "No, no, it's just that... I was named after Kagome Higurashi! My great grandmother married into the Higurashi line a long time ago, and she asked my parents to name me after Kagome."

Sasuke sat up and looked at her in shock. "So... Your name is Kagome Higurashi?" She nodded.

"And you're Sasuke Uchiha! You know, you even kinda look like him! At least from what I've seen and pictures and stuff." She tugged on his spikey black hair, causing him to blush and pull his hair down. It popped right back up when he set his hands down. She giggled.

He stuck out his tongue childishly. "Yea, well, you look just like Lady Kagome!" She tugged on her pigtail shyly.

"Momma says that all the time..." They sat in silence for a bit, watching the breeze flow through the trees and listening to birds sing.

Kagome looked around, then whispered to Sasuke, "Hey, did you know that today is the day they died? So you know what I think, Sasuke?" She motioned for him to come closer, which he did.

She pecked his cheek. "I think us meeting today was fate, Sasuke!"

He blushed. Then, slowly, he pecked her on the lips and smiled when he pulled away. "I think so too, Kagome."


End file.
